A 1000 Years
by kaikin
Summary: Draco and Hermione had been in love before... a thousand years ago...and they had never known it. But with the help of a new professor they rediscover what it was like to be in love with one another. A one shot!


* * *

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Miranda Stifle."

Hermione Granger murmured a good morning along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins as they took in the sight of their new professor. This term, Professor Stifle would be teaching a newly introduced subject called 'Lessons in Magic'.

"Now 'Lessons in Magic' is a subject that focuses on historical past events-"

"But Professor won't that be just like History of Magic?" Pansy Parkinson interrupted looking disgusted at the prospect of another boring subject.

"Not at all," Professor Stifle said good-naturedly. "Well to clear things up on exactly what the course is about I'll put the objectives on the board."

With a wave of her wand the course objectives appeared on the board and the class set about copying her words down. Hermione ran a practiced eye over her copied notes and stopped at objective number two: To change your future from events that have come to past.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Interesting. She wondered how that would come about.

"For this subject we will be analysing past events, those big moments in the history of magic and more importantly what lessons we are able to derive from them," Professor Stifle began as she walked between the tables. "Before we do that though what each and every one of you must know is _your_ own history. What you can change about your present lives from what you've experienced before."

She gazed at them meaningfully and silence swept the class.

"You mean… as in what we've done in our past lives?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Professor Stifle smiled at him and instantly the tips of Ron's ears turned red. Beautiful women affected him that way and Professor Stifle was ethereally _beautiful_. She had long silky raven hair and mysterious piercing blue eyes.

"That's right. Your past lives," she said nodding her agreement. "I'm not sure if any of you know this but I am what you call an 'Old Soul'. Does anybody know what that is?"

Draco Malfoy didn't even have to turn around to know that Granger's hand would be up. And sure enough…

"Ms. Granger?"

"'Old Souls' are a very rare group of wizards and witches who can recall their past lives."

"That's right. Ten points to Gryffindor."

A buzz of excitement went through the rest of the class at Hermione's words as they eyed their professor with newfound respect and interest.

"Now most of us have been reincarnated before. But normally what happens is we forget what happens during the process. Our memories are wiped clean as to give us a new slate," Professor Stifle explained. "But this doesn't happen to me. So as a result I remember every single one of the thousands of lifetimes I've led."

"Must be fun," Dean Thomas commented.

The professor's smile slipped a little.

"It is," she conceded. "But sometimes it gets wearing."

Dean flushed a little and was about to apologize for his thoughtless comment when she glanced at him with another bright smile.

"That doesn't matter though. What matters is what I can teach you. Professor Dumbledore and I are in opinion that you should learn from what you've done in the past and your mistakes should not be forgotten every time you are reborn."

Harry raised a hand.

"How do we know what our past lives were since we don't have your gift Professor?" he asked curiously.

"Well there are your text books of course, 'Deciphering the Past' to guide you. But I also hope to give all of you a special hand myself. The thing is I'm a little different from most 'Old Souls' because apart from my own past I can see _yours_ too. When I look into your eyes I know who you were once were. I can see the lives you have led," Professor Stifle said slowly, as she walked up to Harry.

Hermione shivered a little. She wondered what sort of person she had been in the past.

Professor Stifle locked her gaze with Harry's clear green ones.

"You love the skies don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, a little taken aback at the sudden inquisition.

"Have you not wondered how the first time you flew on a broom, you felt as if you've done it a million times before? How you came to possess a talent that has nothing to do with your current life? "

"I have," Harry admitted.

"Well you were once an amazingly famous Quidditch player yourself Harry." Professor Stifle said with a smile. "Although I hope you don't mind me mentioning that you were a girl then."

Draco snorted at this piece of information. In his very biased opinion, some of those feminine characteristics still lived on in Potter.

Professor Stifle turned to the class and her eyes were bright with excitement.

"I must say this class feels ripe with history! I can sense some strong bonds here. So without further ado, please proceed to your first exercise on pg. 23 of your text book."

A flurry of turning pages instantly filled the classroom. The entire class was intrigued, hooked on this new subject and eager to learn about their pasts.

"Today as in Divination, you burn the tea leaves as instructed in the text book and you drink tea made from them. There is a pattern that links all of our lives and this exercise will give you an indication of what your present life is all about. Carry on."

Hermione practically raced to burn her tea leaves. She couldn't wait to see what the purpose of her life would turn out to be.

After a good half an hour when everyone had already drunk from their teacups, Professor Stifle wandered around the class, peering into their cups, pointing out the symbols they should be referencing from their text book and telling each of them what they should probably expect in this present life based on their past.

When she came over to Draco, he passed his cup over, curious to learn who he'd once been. He hoped that he'd been someone who was _free_.

"Your main purpose this time…,"Professor Stifle began, with a turn of the cup.

But as she examined his cup thoroughly, a little frown creased her forehead.

"What is it, Professor?" Draco asked with a sinking heart. Would it say that his purpose would be to serve evil? He sincerely hoped not. He really didn't want to be Voldemort's sidekick.

Professor Stifle looked over his head for a brief moment.

"It's love," she told him quietly.

Draco was taken aback. _This_ he wasn't expecting.

"What? Love? Are you certain Professor?" he spluttered.

Professor Strife met his gaze for the briefest of moment, her eyes searching his before a small smile touched her lips.

"Yes. Please stay after class Mr. Malfoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of their lesson, Draco packed his belongings and quickly sent Crabbe and Goyle on their merry way. He waited impatiently for the class to clear out as he stood by the teacher's desk. To his annoyance as the chattering students left, he saw Granger standing uncertainly by her table, clearly waiting for Professor Stifle.

"Hey clear out Granger. I have an appointment with the Professor!" he called out to her.

Hermione glared at him hotly.

"Well so do I!"

"Actually you both do," Professor Stifle said quickly before Draco could retaliate, as she closed the classroom door behind a lagging Neville Longbottom.

The professor drew up three chairs in a circle and wordlessly motioned for Draco and Hermione to join her. Reluctantly Draco walked over and sat down beside a fidgeting Granger.

"What's the matter Professor?" Hermione asked worriedly. Hermione hoped that she hadn't done her tea leaves wrongly. As far as she knew she'd been the only student whom the professor had read her cup _twice_.

Professor Stifle pondered her next words as her gaze slid between her two students.

"When I was looking at both your cups I realised there was something… unusual in the leaves. I could have let you come to the conclusion on your own during future lessons but even then I'm not sure if you'll recognise the significance of what's inside it," she said, her speech hesitant.

"What's so unusual about them Professor?" Draco asked. Did nobody else get love? Honestly, how did he end up with love? It wasn't as if he wanted it. Multiple girls were fine in his opinion.

"If you like I can show you," Professor Stifle said quietly. "I can tell you which life of yours had been your most important one thus far and how it connects with your present one."

Draco hesitated for a moment. Did he really want Granger to be witnessing this retelling of his past life? Oh well. She hadn't spoken for a few minutes already. He'd just pretend she wasn't there.

"Okay Professor. What do I do?"

"Give me your hand."

Draco placed his hand in the Professor's, feeling a little self conscious as she smiled encouragingly.

"Now do not break eye contact Draco."

Mutely Draco nodded and her eyes locked with his. For a few moments her eyes searched his carefully, peered so deeply into them that he felt as if she were seeing his soul. Then her blue eyes turned blank and they became strangely unfocused. It was like looking into a stormy sea.

"Your name had been Elphedrius Dedagulus," Professor Stifle started, her voice low.

"What!" Draco yelped in disbelief. "It was not! That's a horrible name!"

Granger giggled loudly at this. Bint. As if 'Hermione Granger' was much better. Professor Stifle however made no indication that she had even heard him speak as she continued to trace the lines on his hand.

"You were born into a penniless family and you struggled hard to make ends meet. You were also the most ordinary of men."

Draco's mouth fell open. This was his mort important life thus far? He was broke and a peasant!

"Somewhere during your journey you lost your hope and your dreams. You have braced yourself for a lifetime of despair."

Draco was silent. This did not sound like it was going to turn out well.

"And then you met her. Your Helena. She was everything you are not. Full of laughter and happiness. She'd been the only daughter of a very powerful and rich wizard."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute……. Hadn't Professor Stifle looked in her cup the second time around and whispered something which sounded suspiciously like _Helena_!

"You fell desperately in love with her. And she loved you back with equal fervour and passion. She gave you dreams again… and she taught you how to hope."

"Hey Granger? Any chance the Professor might be a loony?" Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"She seems pretty genuine," Hermione whispered back, choked. OKAY. Granted, Malfoy wasn't as bad as he used to be but he was still as obnoxious as ever! How could she ever have fallen in love with him?

"The both of you thought you were going to escape. Live a life where you had each other. But it wasn't to be," Professor Stifle said, her voice dipping into a whisper.

Hermione stared at the Professor, her palms sweaty. It was like watching a train wreck. She couldn't look away from the Professor telling her she'd been in love with Malfoy.

"Her father discovered your love and he flew into a terrible rage," the professor said chillingly. "So he killed you Elfie… and placed upon the both of you a terrible curse which sealed itself when Helena took her own life to be with you."

At this point Draco was horrified. Somebody killed him and made Helena killed herself? And cursed the both of them? He sincerely hoped the Professor knew who Helena's father was in this lifetime. Payback's a bitch and Draco knew a thing or two about revenge.

Quite suddenly and unexpectedly the Professor dropped Draco's hand and her eyes transformed back to their usual piercing blue. There was a long pause as every one in the room eyed one another unsurely.

"Are you all right Professor?" Granger's timid voice came. Draco still wasn't sure why Granger was here. It was none of her business. And _why_ exactly was she throwing him horrified glances?

"I'm fine."

Professor Stifle smiled weakly at Draco.

"Do you see it now? What you will have a chance to do in this lifetime?"

Draco shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure. Revenge? Who's Helena anyway? Have I met her?"

There was a loaded pause as the professor smiled at him knowingly.

"Don't you understand Draco?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Your Helena is Hermione," Professor Strife said gently.

Draco Malfoy could not believe his ears as he whipped around to look at Granger, his eyes wide.

Okay _firstly_ he'd never been in love before. At least not in this lifetime. And secondly, _Granger_? WHAT? It had to be a horrible cosmic misunderstanding. Before he could voice out on the ridiculousness of the situation, Professor Stifle spoke up.

"The both of you had been cursed never to find each other again for a thousand years," Professor Stifle said seriously. "I believe those thousand years are now up. I think they have been since the year you've met."

As Granger was now gaping at the professor like a goldfish, Draco took matters into his own hands. This love affair he supposedly had with Granger was impossible to comprehend.

"This isn't possible, Professor," Draco argued. "We feel absolutely nothing for one another!"

Professor Stifle raised her eyebrow mysteriously.

"Is that right? What about the first time you met?"

Draco was casting his mind back to the Hogwarts Express, searching for the moment he met Granger when suddenly it came to him and his eyes grew even wider.

"I did feel something! This huge jolt in my stomach! But I figured that was because she was a M…Muggle born," Draco said hastily as Hermione eyed him nastily. "I've never seen one before up to that point."

Hermione kept silent, even as her blood ran cold. She'd felt it too. The jolt when his eyes had met hers. But at that time she figured it was because he was good looking. _Not_ that she'd ever admit that now.

Draco was still shaking his head stubbornly though.

"But right now we can't even stand the sight of one another. We can't fall in love this lifetime around!"

Professor Stifle contemplated his words carefully.

"You see I believe that the curse besides keeping you from physically meeting, I think it has a side effect that breeds dislike for one another in your hearts. Remember, it was designed so that you would never fall in love again. You also have to beware that past events tend to repeat themselves and you may very well find another person who would try to drive you apart again. The both of you would have to _fight_ hard if you want a chance to be with one another again."

"But we don't have to right? Things _can _still stay the same." Hermione said, now loaded with anxiety.

Draco quickly nodded in agreement as Professor Stifle raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you understand," she said and this time there was a hint of anger in her voice. "For a thousand years, your souls have been longing to meet again, for a chance to complete your love story and now you want to throw it away? Look beyond the present Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip hard, full with misgivings.

"Give Elfie and Helena a chance," Professor Stifle said quietly. "Their…your… love had been spectacular…. I…I can let you feel it for yourselves if you want….maybe then you'd understand?"

"How?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Your story has been bound with blood and love. I can channel that so that you can see…if you take my hand now."

The professor lifted both her hands and held them out as she gazed at Draco and Hermione steadily.

Feeling reckless, Draco grabbed it. He still did not understand how he and Granger were meant to be soul mates. If this could shed some light…then so be it. Hermione however was staring at the professor's hand unsurely, a thimble of fear lodged in her throat.

"C'mon Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "Don't you want to see how you fell in love with me?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up Elfie!" she snapped.

Immediately her eyes grew wide. "I meant…Malfoy! _What_ am I saying?"

Draco looked at her semi stunned as Professor Stifle smiled mysteriously.

"I think your soul remembers now even as you are trying to ignore your memories," the professor said quietly. "Take my hand Hermione and close your eyes."

Wordlessly Hermione took her hand and shut her eyes. Draco shut _his_ eyes and the connection was instant.

In his mind's eye Draco could see a man he knew was himself drowning in hopelessness. Then a flash of a beautiful woman….Helena… whom he admired and met while he was serving at a dinner extravaganza her family hosted. He'd spilled wine on her dress but she had only smile and gave him a clever quip which he returned in relief. He'd been hooked from the beginning by the cleverness of her conversation, the beauty of her smile and they'd meet in secret to talk. Days turned to weeks and he'd fallen deeply in love. His attraction to her had bloomed into something so much more profound and he knew that he'd easily give his life up for her. He also knew with absolute certainty that she felt exactly the same for him and for a moment it was bliss. And then…it happened in a huge blur of pictures that Draco struggled to see. A raging man, blind with fury tearing them apart…Helena had refused and she was screaming in horror as her father killed him in front of her very own eyes…and he set the curse…set the curse that would keep the lovers apart…sealed when Helena sliced her own throat…never knowing that she would not meet him again until a thousand years were up.

With a sudden blinding rush Draco's eyes felt as if it were wrenched opened by their own accord and he sat gasping at what he had just witnessed as emotions that had nothing to do with his present life coursed through him. That life…Elfie's life…resonated a strong sense of déjà vu in Draco's spinning head. He knew now for certain that the professor had been right. He had been Elfie. He had lived that life before.

Wordlessly, his gaze travelled and locked on Hermione's equally shocked brown ones. He knew that she had seen the things he had seen.

An unexpected feeling…of coming home…settled in his gut as he held her gaze. He didn't know what to _feel_ knowing that it was true. He _had_ loved Hermione so deeply that it was absolutely mind blowing.

"Children?" the professor ventured quietly.

Draco wrenched his gaze from Hermione to meet the professor's eyes.

"Now that you believe me and you've felt it for yourself, please come and see me if you want…a chance…I can help you… you know where to find me."

Uncharacteristically without even thanking the professor, Hermione fled without a backward glance.

"Thank you Professor," Draco mumbled as he exited the room, his heart still pounding.

Right now he had a _lot _of thinking to do.

……….a week later……..

Professor Stifle looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. A smile graced her face at the sight that greeted her eyes. There in her doorway stood a very determined looking Draco Malfoy, his silver eyes set as he gaze steadily at her.

"I need your help Professor," Draco announced abruptly. "I want to know how I can prevent anything tragic from happening again. For Elfie and Helena."

"My dear, you know what this means don't you? You're willing to try for a relationship with -"

"I am," Draco interrupted.

A mask of uncertainty took over his face for a brief moment.

"I'm not sure whether Hermione would want… this. But I'd like to give it a shot. All I can do is my best from hereon now to convince her of it."

"May I ask what made you come?" Professor Stifle asked cautiously.

Draco hesitated.

"That…love…that I had with Hermione…it was real. And it felt absolutely grand."

For a moment he was silent in contemplation. Then a shadow of a smirk came over his face.

"Besides Professor, you said she changed me once, she gave me dreams….and since she's the only person who'd ever done that to me, I thought I'd let her do it again this time. Merlin knows I need it."

Professor Stifle laughed softly.

"Well then I don't think you'll be disappointed. Come in then, Draco. I'll share with you further on your story. Yours and Hermione's."

As Draco walked in and shut the door behind him, Professor Stifle's smile deepened. Later she would let Draco know that his soul mate had already been to see her this morning for _her_ own private lesson.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading guys! Please read and review! Oh and i'm coming up with a brand new story so watch out for it okay? Hope you liked this one!**


End file.
